Edward vs Jacob
by BloodThirsty5
Summary: pretty much...


I know that this story pretty much sucks but please go easy on me with the comments.

Chapter 1. Reencounter

Bella stomped angrily into the forest. She had another fight with Charlie….about Edward. Charlie still did not trust him and it had happened half a year ago. Bella sat on a patch of moss located on a fallen tree and stated to cry. She wiped away her tears. She could not wait for Edward to change her. The half a year since the promise seemed like an eternity, which is how long she would live if she were a vampire.

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked, a trace of humor could be heard in his words. Bella wasn't sure why.

"Jacob!" Bella cried, wiping away her tears, "What are you doing here?" Bella hadn't seen Jacob for so long- ever since Edward had come. She smiled in her moment of sorrow.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me" Jacob flashed Bella's favorite smile.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore" Bella said questioningly, still shocked.

"It wasn't you I didn't want to see it was that disgusting leech" he sneered.

Bella dismissed the awful comment. She was ecstatic to see Jake. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much!"

"Me too" he whispered. Bella could see how tense he had become suddenly. Jacob lifted Bella of the log and gave her a suffocating hug, not bothered by Edward's scent, happy to have Bella in his arms. It had been too long.

"Jake!" Bella gasped, "I…can't…..breathe."

"Oh sorry" he responded releasing his grasp. He leaned in once more and before she knew it, Jacob's warm lips were pressed against hers. Bella pushed Jacob's sturdy frame as hard as she could but Jacob stood steady. Then, she tried to lean back but Jake caught her and held her still. After a long moment, he backed off.

"Jake!" Bella screamed, angry now, "I have a boyfriend….Edward!"

He laughed, "I know. That's why I came here. I have to break you up."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Bella queried fiercely.

As an answer Jacob leaned in. "You are not kissing me again!" Bella shrieked.

"Oh. I know" Jacob whisper seductively yet also maliciously. Bella tried to back up but she was frozen. Then Jacob sunk his teeth into her fare skin. The transportation from human to werewolf happened the same as from human to vampire. Bella fainted. Jacob caught her effortlessly. She was now a werewolf and Jacob would protect her from Edward until the weeklong transformation was complete because she would stay a werewolf forever unless a vampire changed her while she was still crossing over.

Chapter 2. The Escape…Almost

Bella opened her eyes. She was in a dark room-the Black's living room. "So I guess it wasn't a dream," Bella thought. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she was sure she had to get to Edward, but she didn't have her truck. She stealthily crept to the closet almost tripping because of her crippling clumsiness but she caught herself. Praying the door wouldn't creek she opened the closet and reached blindly for Jacob's keys. She had seen him get them there once before. Then Bella slipped out into the cool, dark night. "Sorry Jake" she said as she slipped into the rabbit preparing to steal it. She was comforted by the purr of the engine. She would have never gotten away with the roar of her truck's engine. Bella started crying. She would have never thought Jacob would have been capable of such a horrible thing. Even though she loved Jake, as a friend, she wasn't sure if fhe could forgive him for this. He destroyed her life.

Bella flung forward in her seat as she stomped on the brake. A dark, tall figure had appeared in the middle of the road.

"Jacob!" Bella called as she got out of the car, sure that it was him, "are you okay?" Jacob had done something unforgivable but she still cared for him.

"I'm fine" he responded. After she knew he was okay Bella ran away in the other direction still wanting to escape into the arms of Edward. But of course, Jacob caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Then he picked her up warming her with his body.

"Let me down!" Bella screamed, "I need Edward!"

"This is for your own good." Jacob mumbled frowning.

"If you truly loved me you would let me go home…to the Cullens."

"Bells" Jake looked pained "you know I love you. That's why I did this. You'll be saver with me"

"You turned me into a werewolf, Jake, What were you thinking?! How could you do that to me? I would have been saver around vampires than werewolves! You ruined everything. I have to find a way to be with Edward, if he wants to take me back now that I'm a werewolf"

Jake look like he had been slapped in the face at Bella's hatful words. "I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you. And I'm sorry I did this to you." he stuggled to hold back tears, contorting his face, " I love you but I have to take you back to my house.

"No!" an angry voice yelled. The voice sweet and familiar.

"Edward" Bella said joyfully. Jacob released her, surprised. She raced over to the person who she cared for more than anything in the world. Edward kissed her and then he leaned in about to bite Bella's neck.

ch. 3 Werewolf vs. Vampire

At the last second before Edward bit Bella Jacob through his fist into Edward's stomach. It was not enough to hurt him, obviously, but it was enough to get his attention…enough to make him mad. That's what Jacob had counted on. Edward had his teeth. Though they would not turn Jacob into a vampire, it would tear through his skin. Also, he had his incredible strength. Jacob had his …. well the fact that he was a werewolf. Edward sent an iron fist into Jacob's stomach, making him gag. Jacob quickly transformed into a giant russet wolf, making even Emmet look small in comparison.

Bella watched horrified from the sidelines "Stop!" she sobbed, "I'm not worth it.

"Stay out of it for now Bella please" Edward pleaded. He kept on restraining Jacob wolf who was trying to get a bite in. Edward has a deep gash in his right shoulder. Blood poured over his white shirt. Bella shuddered. Edward tried to bite Jacob but Jacob dodged each attempt expertly. That is when Jacob's got a swipe at Edward's left leg. He staggered back in pain and fell to the ground. Jacob wolf went in for the final blow but Bella stepped in front of Edward. But it was too late to stop his swift movement with his claws and he created three deep scratches running from Bella's shoulder to her fingertips. Bella crumpled to the ground. Jacob wolf transformed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" You could hear the sorrow in his voice. He never wanted to hurt her. As he thought this, he also thought about how turning her into a werewolf and keeping her away from Edward would hurt her emotionaly. Jacob picked her up. Bella was crying too much to protest. Jacob set her down next to Edward feeling horrible about himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered holding back his tears. "I should've never hurt you like I did. I'm a horrible person. I should…"

"Stop!" Bella told him. "You thought you were helping me. It's okay." It was hard but despite what he had done to Edward, Bella knew it was true. His temper had just gotten the best of him. She didn't think she could see Jake anymore. Edward would forbid it. He had seen what he could do

Jake smiled "I've missed you"

"Me too, but right now I think its better that you leave. I can see Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie coming. Alice probably saw the future. And I think you were lucky to win a fight with just one vampire as strong as Edward. Hurry!"

"Bye Bella, I'll always love you" he rushed home.

As soon as he was out of view, the siblings came. "I'm going to kill that wolf!" Emmett fumed

Alice and Rosalie were tending to Edward who looked very, very angry. "How could you tell him that it was okay after what he did to you?"

"Edward, you know it was the only way to get rid of him" Bella lied, masking her true feelings. She told Edward everything, but this was not good for him.

"You shouldn't have made him leave. We could've…" Emmett started but Bella interrupted, "Please, don't hurt him, don't go looking for trouble." Emmett thought about this... for too long. "Promise me!" Bella screamed.

"Okay" he said still angry. "Now we need to get you two to Carlisle."

"I'm fine," Edward, told him.

"Don't be so matchsotistic" Bella smiled. Edward picked her up.

"You're not carrying her there with you're shoulder and leg like that," Rosalie said, "Give her to me" He didn't want to but Bella looked as him with pleading eyes.

"Okay," He said and he kissed Bella then handed her over. Rosalie smelt amazing, of course. Bella breathed in the sweet aroma and fell asleep.

Chapter 4. Changing

Bella woke up on the Cullen's' couch. Her scratch was bandaged up. She could not believe she had slept through that. On the table was a note:

You must follow these instructions. Go to Rosalie's room and help yourself to any clothes you want.

Bella went to the room and changed he blood-soaked shirt. Her pants were fine and she did not want to attempt to squeeze into Rosalie's. On the desk in the corner was another note. Bella read it:

The keys to the Volvo are in the desk drawer.

Bella guessed that that meant to go to the car. She took the keys and went outside. The cool breeze greeted her. She rushed to the warmth of the car and started the engine. On the dashboard was a yet another note:

It is cold. You may want a jacket

Bella thought that was a good idea. She rushed inside and grabbed Edward's beige leather jacket. It smelt amazing which is precisely why Bella had chosen it. When she got outside, she stuck her freezing hands in the pockets. There was a note:

Alice knew which jacket you would choose. I am glad you decided to keep warm. Get back in the car and look on the floor.

Bella did so. She picked up a piece of paper. Of course, it was note, but this time it was directions to a particular place. Bella followed them getting further and further from town. The last direction told her to keep going straight. She came upon a plain field brightened up by the family of beautiful vampires. There was nothing else out there.

Bella ran and hugged each family member. Lastly, Edward, and she added a kiss for him.

"Why are we here?" She asked though it was obvious.

"We needed to be far away so there wouldn't be any human witnesses" Edward smiled and the he leaned in and sunk his teeth into Bella's neck..

The End


End file.
